


He should have

by Susquip



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Really short sorry :[
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Iroh thinks about all he could have done to save Azula.
Kudos: 8





	He should have

He should have been there. He should have been guiding Azula the same way he guided Zuko. He should have tried, should have cared. Should have been there to show Azula what's right and wrong. His brother abandoned Zuko, but he abandoned Azula. He tries to make up for it now, tries to be a good uncle, but the damage can't be undone. He should have tried to save Azula. But he didn't and now he can't.


End file.
